13th Floor of Amity Parks Hotel
by SamXDanny
Summary: There is a Haunted floor on the 13th floor of Amity Park's Hotel. Every Halloween the ghost haunts it. Sam, Danny, And Tucker go to the hotel floor themselves to see if its real! Will they survive? A little DXS along the way!
1. Planning To Go to The Hotel

13th floor of Amity Park's Hotel. Part 1

_It was an ordinary day in Amity Park. But in 1779 October 31__st__, it happened. In Amity Park's Hotel on the 13__th__ floor, there was a killer. The killer killed everyone who lived on the 13__th__ floor. He wanted the floor all to himself. But one night, while he was sleeping, someone put a gun to his head and killed him. He was never buried. He just lied there in his bed for years and years. Some say if you go up to the 13__th__ floor on Halloween night, then he would haunt you over night and kill you in your sleep. But that's just a rumor._

Amity Park: October 31st 2004

It was an ordinary day in Amity Park. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and Danny Phantom was fighting ghosts! Now on to Danny Phantom….

"So, are you going to just stand there or are you gonna fight me, the greatest hunter!" Skulker said.

"Hmm. I think BOTH!" Danny Phantom said and shot a green lazer at Skulker. Then he opened up the Fenton Thermos and sucked him in to it. Then Danny went behind a tree and turned into Danny Fenton.

"Skulker again? That's the fifth time you fought him today!" His gothic friend named Sam said.

"I know. Maybe its because today is Halloween.

"Speaking of Halloween, you and Tucker want to come with me to Amity Park's Hotel and spend on the 13th floor over night?" Sam asked.

"SAM! THAT IS TOO DANGEROUS! WE CAN GET KILLED!" Danny and Tucker yelled.

"Oh come on scary pants! We don't know if its haunted or not! Its just a rumor! I'm just going to see if its real or not! Are you in?" Sam said.

"Well, if your going, I'm going! How about you Tuck?" Danny said.

"Well, only because Danny's going. Besides, Danny has ghost powers! You can defeat the ghost if it tries to attack over night!" Tucker said.

"Right!" Danny said as he put a hand on top on Sam's following with Tucker's hand on top of Danny's.

"1, 2, 3 TEAM PHANTOM!" They yelled altogether as they put their hands up in the air.

So how was it? Did you like it? This is my second fanfic! Well I do not own Danny Phantom! So what's going to happen? Are they gonna get hurt? Are they gonna survive? Find out in Chapter 2: The Nightmare begins!


	2. The Nightmare Begins!

13th Floor of Amity Park's Hotel Part 2!

So as the day went on, Sam, Danny, and Tucker were at their houses packing. Then at around 7:00pm they all met each other at Danny's house.

"Ready guys?" Sam asked.

"Ready! You Tuck?" Danny said.

"Uh… scared but ready!" Tucker said. Sam rolled her eyes and they headed outside and to the Hotel.

~Meanwhile at the Hotel~

"_Hmm… no costumers? Well that sucks! Maybe I need to harm the WHOLE hotel and make it the Haunted Hotel- Do not enter! Yes that's a great idea!" The ghost said. "It can make me MORE powerful and get my revenge once and for all! MWAHAHAHA!" The ghost said evily. _

~Back to Danny, Sam, and Tucker~

"Um are you sure we will be safe?" Danny asked.

"Of course Danny! You have ghost powers remember? So like Tucker said, You have ghost powers so if the ghost tries to attack us, you will save us! Remember?" Sam answered.

"Your right. I have ghost powers! There's nothing to-" He was cut off by Sam saying "Here we are! Let's go!"

"Ok!" Danny and Tucker said. Then they went into the Hotel. No one was there. So they just grabbed a key from a basket that said "Keys for 13th floor". **(A/n: I just made that up randomly xD) **Then they went upstairs. They opened the door and it was so dusty. No one had been in this room since 1870. That was the last kill in this room. _October 31__st__ 1870. _It was cold and had spider webs everywhere. It was disgusting! "Well come on you guys! Its not that bad!" Said Sam as Danny and Tucker stepped into the room and unpacked.

~Meanwhile~

_What's that I hear? People? From the room across from me? Ah, time to haunt! Then kill them when the clock clicks 12! There's no escaping me! When you come in, there's no coming out! And this time, this will be a hard challenge, GHOST BOY! MWAHAHAHAHA!_

**What? The ghost knows that Danny's the ghost boy? Oh no! Will they escape? Will they survive? Find out in Chapter 3: Here we go! **


	3. Here We Go!

13 Floor of Amity Park's Hotel Part 3!

**Danny's POV**

As we unpacked, the door shut behind us. I jumped in fear but it was only Sam closing the door to MAKE me scared.

"Haha made you scared!" Sam said laughing.

"Hahaha funny.. I said annoyed. Just then my ghost sense went off. "Uh guys? I have a problem." Just then the door shot wide open. I went ghost and came closer to the door. Then the door shut close in a loud sound.

"Danny? St-Stop pl-playing tricks on me!" Sam said terrified.

"It is it Me!" I yelled.

"_Its me you fools!" The ghost said. _Me, Sam, and Tucker were all in shock.

"_Yeah, Yeah I'm real! But you better get out before I kill ya!" The ghost said evilly. _

"Ok!" Me and Tucker said and tried to go but Sam held my arm.

"Sam, we have to go! He will KILL us!" I said to her.

"B-But Danny, you promise to stay over night." Sam said wanting me to stay. I sighed. What was I going to do? Say no and brake my promise? _No._

"You win Sam. I'm staying." I said taking a breath. Sam smiled.

"But guys? He's going to kill us! We need to go NOW!" Tucker said.

"Tuck, its YOUR chose to go or not. I'm staying here with Sam. BESIDES I have ghost powers! I can defeat him! No biggie." I said.

"Alright! I will stay!" Tucker said.

"_You know guys I'm still here! As for you ghost boy your going down and there's no way you will stop me!" _The ghost said and then disappeared.

"Well here we go guys! We need to stay up all night because we need to see if the ghost will attack! Got it?" I said. They nodded. Then we turned on the still working old fashioned TV and watched TV till the clock turned 12. "Ok ready for a adventure you will never forget?" I asked. They nodded and waited for the ghost to return.

**So did you like it? Well are they gonna escape? Are they gonna fail the task of no sleeping? Find out in Chapter 4: The fight starts NOW!**


	4. The Fight starts NOW!

**I know I didn't update in a long time. I had writers block. So here you go! **

**Danny's POV**

It was a hard task of no sleeping. But I got through with it. Sam was ok with it. Tucker…. Eh… maybe not. Then we heard a slam of the door closing. The ghost was here. Then I shouted "Are you ready to fight old man!"

"_Oh I'm ready! Ready to kick the soul out of you! MWAHAHAHA!" _The ghost yelled back. I looked at my friends. They nodded and we started to fight.

"Take this ghost!" Sam said as she blasted him with echo energy. Sam finally got him. Then I fired ice power at him. But I didn't know he had FIRE POWER! He through the fireball right at the ice of snow and burned it into peaces. My mouth dropped at that situation. Then Sam ran over to me to help me close it.

"Thanks Sam" I said.

"No problem!" Sam said. "Uh Danny? Uh we need to wake up Tucker." I looked over at Tucker and found him sleeping on the floor. Then I saw the ghost getting closer and he was going to attack. Suddenly I knew what to do to wake him up. I said:

"Tucker! Your meat loaf is ready!" I yelled in his ear. He instantly woke up and sniffed all around.

"Where? Where is my meat loaf?" Tucker asked. I chuckled.

Um? Guys? A little help HERE?" Sam screamed. I quickly turned my head to Sam and she was being carried by the ghost.

"LET HER GO!" I yelled at the ghost as I was getting closer and a echo energy ball glowing in my hand.

"_Not until I get to capture you! If you want to save your "girlfriend" then turn yourself to me! If you don't want to turn yourself in then missy here is going to get KILLED! Its your choice." _The ghost said with an evil grin.

"Danny don't do it! Just go and live your life with Tucker. You will be fine without me!" Sam said as a tear fell on her cheek.

"I won't leave you Sam. I would never leave you here to die. NEVER! NEVER will I let a ghost kill you. NEVER will I be trade you!" Danny said. "I promise!"

"_Well there is one more suggestion…" The ghost trailed on. "I would take you two in to my dungeon of collecting ghosts. Yes, I'm just like Skulker. But you won't get killed. You would be together but in a dungeon forever. Its like a jail. So are you in?"_

I sighed. If I make this deal, neither of us die. I sighed again. "Deal!" I said.

"Danny No!" Sam and Tucker said in unison. Just then me and Sam were taken to a mysterious place that no one knows…

**Did you like it? Well its not over yet! Did Danny make a plan before he said "Deal"? Will Danny & Sam Escape? Why am I asking you? Read and find out in chapter 5: Why? And How are we going to Escape?**


	5. Why? And How are we going to Escape?

**I'm Back! And now here it is! Part 5!**

**Sam's POV**

Me and Danny were taken to a place that was like a jail. Why did he do that? He can live fine without me! Just then the ghost put us into a cage in the basement.

"_Night, Night my prisoners! MWAHAHAHAHA!"_ The ghost said as it disappeared.

"Danny? Why on earth would you do that?" I asked/yelled.

"Because I care about you! You mean the world to me!" Danny replied.

"Danny, come on. I know you do but you would be fine. Besides, you have Tucker, your sister, your parents, Paulina, and Valerie! Well kinda Paulina but you get the point!" I said.

"No Sam, I don't get the point. You think I would be fine if you died. You think I would be fine when there is an empty space between me and Tucker and haunting me every single day! Sam I would miss you to death! I don't know how I would survive without you! Your.. Y-you're my-" I cut him off with a kiss on the cheek. Then he took my chin and kissed me on the lips. The kiss was amazing. In my head there were fireworks in the background. We broke apart for air.

"I love you Sam." Danny said as we put our foreheads on each other's foreheads. **(A/N: If that doesn't make sense to you, just picture it like they did in "Phantom Planet")**

"I love you too Danny." I said.

"Alright now we need to escape. Without letting the ghost see us. We can't just turn invisible and get Tucker and fly away because the ghost would see us do that." Danny said.

"Well now what? I don't know what to do either!" I said sadly.

"Sam, we will find away to escape. I promise." Danny said hold up my chin.

"You always say "you promise" what happens if we don't and break your promise o-or-"

"When I say promise, I mean promise! Sam you know me, I always will keep my promises! So we will get out of here, you hear me? Danny said as he leaned in as he said "you hear me". I nodded and he smiled and we kissed.

~Meanwhile~

**Tucker's POV**

"Oh no! Danny and Sam are trapped in that dungeon! I need to go save them!" I said as I went out the door. But something popped out in front of me.

"_Not so fast, ghost boy's friend. You are not going to save your friend and that's final!" _The ghost said.

"Oh yeah? Well does this change that statement?" I said as I got the Fenton Thermos and sucked him in it. "YES! I DID IT! Now to save Sam and Danny!"

Bu when I was going out the door, something unexpected popped up to me. _again._

**Did you like it? There was DXS FLUFFY! XD Well I told you I kept my promises! XD Well is Tucker going to save Danny & Sam? Who is the person or ghost in front of Tucker? Find out in Chapter 6: YOU!**


	6. YOU!

**Hahaha! Here it is! Chapter 6: YOU! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tucker's POV<strong>

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was HIM! Dark Dan! _dun ,Dun, Dun! _Oh No! This is bad, why now?

"YOU!" I yelled in shocked.

"Yes me! I have escaped from the stupid thermos and came for revenge… Where's Danny?" Dark Dan said.

"IN TROUBLE! That's why I was going out the door! I need to save him." I said with worry.

"No worries then. I'm just going to trap you in this human thermos now." Dark Dan said as he sucked me into the thermos. "Danny & Sam, PLEASE be careful.." I said after Dark Dan closed the lid.

**Meanwhile…..**

**Danny POV**

Me and Sam kept thinking what to do. Sam had great ideas but it was too risky. Then I felt cold. I gave Sam the 'There's a ghost look'. She nodded and I went ghost. Then I looked to see who it was. I-I-It was D-Dark DAN! He smiled at me evilly. I growled at him and stood in front of Sam protectively. He rolled a thermos to me.

"Here's your friend." Dark Dan said.

"W-What did y-you do to h-him!" I stuttered.

"Ah, nothing much. Just trapped him into the human thermos that's all."

"Human thermos?" Me and Sam said in unison.

"Yes Human thermos. I got it from clockwork. Well _stole_ I mean. I guess it will be there in the future."

"You are going to get beaten again. Do you hear me? I beat you once and I will beat you again!"

"Hahaha! Your funny. Well I got some rest from that thermos so that gave me some energy LOSER! YOUR GOING DOWN"

"NO YOU ARE!"

"Well I will be back at midnight tonight. I will be watching you and will be ready to fight!"

"Oh you are so on!" I said as Dark Dan disappeared. I opened the 'Human Thermos' and let Tucker out.

"Thanks dude. Where's Dark Dan? Did you beat him?"

"No. But he's coming back here midnight tonight."

"OMG! THAT'S IN 24 hours!"

"We know" Me and Sam said in unison.

"Let's just get some-" I was interrupted by Tucker snoring. Me and Sam giggled.

"Well night Danny. Love you."

"Love you too, Sam." I then gave her a kiss goodnight. She went on the latter to go on the top bunk. I slept on the bottom bunk. Tucker slept on the cold bench.

I couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking of what happened today. Or should I say 'yesterday' because its midnight. Me, Sam, and Tucker went into a hotel. A _haunted _hotel. We survived the ghost. He's in the thermos and will be taken into the ghost zone tomorrow. The ghost trapped me and Sam into this dungeon. We fell in love. We admitted our feelings. Now that we took care of the ghost, there's one more enemy that is really a challenge, _Dark Dan. _My evil self that I promised not to turn into. Tomorrow will be a big day. Only tomorrow. I am so nervous. What happens if I lose this time? What happens if I DO turn evil? What will happen? These thoughts are going to give me a nightmare. But I can't stop thinking about it. What will happen? Is all I can think of. I know I beat him once. What happens if I can't beat him twice? I knew something bad was going to happen when Sam said that we were going here. But how can I blame her? She didn't know, I didn't know, even Tucker didn't know Dark Dan was going to be here! Then at that moment, I began to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Clockwork's POV<strong>

Poor Danny. As I'm watching him fall asleep and thinking about what would happen, is just too sad. He is going to have a big day tomorrow with Dan. I should've kept an eye on that thermos. All I know is what's coming next. And let me tell you, it isn't pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow… This took me 3 days! Because I'm lazy. Well what's next? What will happen? All we know is that it isn't pretty xD. So find out what happens in Chapter 7: The fight with Dark Dan!<strong>


	7. The Fight with Dark Dan

**Hey Guys! Sorry I hadn't been updating in a while. I was thinking xD will enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

I woke up from a nightmare but I kept my scream. Tonight at midnight I am going to fight Dark Dan. Me, Sam, and Tucker need to prepare. It was 10:00 Sam was already up and Tucker just woke up, I can guess.

"Hey sleepy heads! Its about time you woke up!" Said Sam.

"Why are you up so early? I thought you like to sleep like us?" Tucker complained.

"I don't know. It just feels better waking up early." Sam said and I shrugged. **(A/N: And really, it does xD)**

"Well I'm starving! What's for breakfast?" Tucker said while rubbing his stomach.

"I don't know. I don't know even how to get food anyway." Sam said.

"Wait here. I will get some food. I think they have food in a cafeteria or somewhere else." I said as I went intangible. "Oh do you guys want anything to drink?"

"Any kind of soda" Tucker and Sam said in unison. **(A/N: I forgot what they usually drink. Soda?) **

"Ok. Be right back!" I said as I went through the ceiling. A few minutes later I came with cereal, meat loaf, and a salad for me, Sam, and Tucker.

"Ok. Cereal for me, meat loaf for Tucker, and a lovely salad for my lovely Gothic princess." I said while handing Sam and Tucker their food also drinks.

Sam blushes and Tucker laughs saying "I always knew you two would end up together."

* * *

><p>After we finished our food and drinks we were preparing for our fight. We got our equipment and spread into action. We blasted cardboard ghosts (That we made) and tested my skills. Hours and hours went by. The clock hit 12:00 and we were ready. We saw Dark Dan appear out of nowhere and he was ready to fight.<p>

"Well, Well, Well we meet again Danny. I see your repaired huh? I might change that. Also, change your future! Mwahahahaha!"

"Yeah actually Dan I am. Which means you're going down!" I said as I blasted him with my echo plasm.

"But remember I'm more powerful than you. There's no way you can beat me!" Dan said as he shot echo plasm right at me.

"Oh I beat that guy who said that before you! And you know what happened? He gave up and now he's not bothering me anymore! So I think you're the next fruit loop."

"Haha. Well this fruit loop is not like that fruit loop. I'm more powerful than you and you know it."

'Actually I do know it. He's powerful than me. Too powerful. I need to stop him. Maybe Clockwork can help me.' I thought to myself. Just then Dan used his ghostly wail. Me, Sam, and Tucker covered our ears. The wail threw me back into the wall so did Sam and Tucker. The building shook and was falling apart so I grabbed Sam and Tucker and turned us invisible and we went out the building. Dan followed us to the place where we last fought him. _The Nasty Burger. _When I saw Dan appear I gave Tucker and Sam a warning and said "Cover your ears." They obeyed and I got ready and I did the ghostly wail. Since I'm more stronger than the first time I used the ghostly wail it didn't short out my powers. That brought Dan down. But he was still on target. I was about to give up but I had one more way to beat Dan. I need to go to Clockwork. So I grabbed my friends and made my way to my room. Clockwork gave me three time metal things **(A/N: Forgot what they were called xD) **after my evil future self was caught incase he gets free and if I need his help. So when I got in my room with Dan on my tail I found them and handed one each to Tucker and Sam and we put those on and we disappeared.

We appeared in a clock tower. We searched for clockwork. But we couldn't find him. The tower was a mess. I think Dan did some bad damage to Clockwork but I hope he's ok. Then I heard Sam's voice say "Look! I think I see Clockwork!" Me and Tucker turned around to see what Sam found. And what we saw, was clockwork on the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Can you believe that? Sorry its cliffy. Its fun torturing you :D Well why is Clockwork unconscious? Is it something to do with Dark Dan? Speaking of Dark Dan will he find Danny and his friends in Clockwork's tower? Find out in Chapter 8! (I thinking of a name. I will eventually!)<strong>


	8. How it all Happened

**Hey! Here it is! Sorry for the long wait! Well Here it is! (Happy Dannyversary btw)**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Danny, Sam, and Tucker watched as Clockwork laid there unconscious.

"What happened?" Tucker asked wondering what happened.

"I don't know. Probably Dan did this." Danny said suspiciously. "Come on! We need to investigate!"

The trio walked through the clock tower finding out what happened. They found themselves in a room where the past, present, and future is being watched. Then they saw the screen turn to the point where Dan broke free.

~Flashback~

_There was a rumbling sound coming from the thermos. Clockwork, who was just finished watching something, came to see what was going on. Just then the thermos exploded into many pieces. Dark Dan was free at last._

"_Yes! I'm finally FREE!" Dark Dan said then looked at Clockwork. 'You will PAY!" He then took his time weapon and froze time. Just then he shot echoplasm at him. Clockwork fell in pain. Dark Dan unfroze time and kicked Clockwork right in the nuts. _**(A/N: Sorry. Had to say that xD) **_He then started to destroy everything in his way. He finally reached the room that the trio are now in. He found the present and went in. _

~End of Flashback~

The screen turned black. The trio couldn't believe there eyes. Then Danny ran out of the room to go see Clockwork. Sam and Tucker followed. They stopped short when they saw Clockwork appear in front of them.

"Clockwork!" The trio said in unison.

"I can see you know how it happened." Clockwork said ashamed.

"Yeah we did. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Danny asked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. How about you three?" Clockwork asked and the trio nodded. "Well I guess you need my help. Come with me." The trio followed him. They walked in the room where they were before. Clockwork then changed the screen so that the present was showing. It showed Dark Dan destroying the town. The town was a mess (Already and it been only 10 minutes) The trio gasped.

"I know." Clockwork started. "He already destroyed your town. What I can do is stop time. But my time weapon is damaged. So I'm giving you a power. The power to stop time or reset time. For emergencies. If I see you use that power for something stupid like missing a movie, I will take the power away. Got it?"

"Got it!" Danny said as Clockwork touched Danny and gave him the power.

"There you go. I gave you the power of time. But remember what I said. Use it wisely." Clockwork said.

"I will. Thanks for the help Clockwork." Danny said as he turned to his friends. "Come on guys! Let's go save our town!" Danny then picked up Sam and Tucker and they flew through the screen.

"Good luck Danny. Good luck." Clockwork said as he walked away from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I know. I can't stop being cliffy! Look at the bright side, what's a good story without cliffhangers? Without cliffhangers stories wouldn't be breath taking or amazing! Am I right? So what's going to happen? Will Danny, Sam, and Tucker defeat Dark Dan? Or will they fail? Find out in Chapter 9: Say Goodbye.<strong>

**(Even the title of the next chapter is cliffy xD)**

**Also Happy DANNYVERSARY! :D**


	9. Say Goodbye

**Alright! Here you go! I'm going to try to make one more chapter! But if I do, this might be short. I will see what happens. Well I hope I can do one more chapter! So here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

We went through the screen. I am so nervous. I know I have the power to stop time but what if I lose? Well Clockwork is counting on me. Sam and Tucker are counting on me. Now I think the WHOLE World is counting on me. I won't let them down. I WON'T LET THEM DOWN!

We searched all over the place to find Dark Dan. But it didn't take us long, because Dan appeared in front of us out of nowhere.

"So we meet again. But I think there's no way to stop me." Dan said with an evil smile.

"Oh yeah? Well you thought wrong!" I said as I hit him with my neon green echo blast.

"Nuh-uh-uh! Not going to happen. I know you defeated me once. That was from surprise. Now I know all your little powers fool!" Dark Dan yelled as he did his 'Evil laugh.'

"Not all my "little powers." You haven't saw this one yet!" I corrected as my eyes turn blue and the coldness ran through my body. I then grabbed Dark Dan's arm and used my ice power to freeze him. After that I was charging up my echo blast but Dark Dan freed his self already. Sam and Tucker joined in and shot echoplasm at him with their wrist rays. Dark Dan was about to shoot them but I cut in and said

"Oh no you don't!" I then shot him with my ghost ray and punched him to the ground. Dan then lost it. He punched me to the ground. He did his ghostly wail and through me right to a brick wall. Sam and Tucker got sent to the wall also. Dark Dan then flew to us and kicked me to the other side of the road. He looked at Sam and Tucker.

"Well, Well, Well, look what we have here." Dark Dan said as he was ready to shoot. I couldn't take it no more. I used my time power and stopped time.

"Yes! I did it! Now to stop Dan." I said as I flew to Dark Dan as fast as I could. I then reached him and punched him. I used my ghostly wail on him and threw him back against a building. I unfroze time and walked up to him.

"Wha-? What h-happened?" Dark Dan said confused.

"Didn't expect me to freeze time. Did ya'?" I said. Dark Dan got angry as he tackled me to the ground. He then lifted up a Fenton Thermos.

"Well here you are defeated. Now say goodbye loser!" Dark Dan said as the Fenton thermos got powered up.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed and hoped Sam or Tucker could hear me and save me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Tucker. I'm worried. Do you know where Danny is?" I asked Tucker with worry.

"I don't kno-" Tucker was cut off with aloud scream.

"NOOOOO!" Me and Tucker heard. It sounded like Danny.

"Come on Tucker. Danny's in trouble!" I said as I grabbed Tucker by the arm.

We came to a place where Dan was tackling Danny and was about to suck Danny into the thermos. Just then I hit Dan with my ghost ray. Danny looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks for the save Sam." Danny said.

"No problem. Now defeat your Evil self!" I reminded him.

"Right!" Danny said as he went back to fighting Dark Dan.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

I walked up to Dark Dan. _'Let's finish this ONCE AND FOR ALL!' _I yelled mentally in my mind.

"Dark Dan. Here we are. Its time to get what you deserve for destroying my family and town. Its time to pay!" I yelled at him as I slapped him with a punch in the stomach.

"Very funny. But like I said. You can't defeat me! If you try to suck me up in that thermos, I will break free!" Dark Dan yelled.

"Nope. Not in this thermos your not!" I said as I lifted a huge thermos with technology that ghosts cannot get in, _or out! _"Say Goodbye Dark Dan!"

"NOOOO!" Dark Dan said as I sucked Dark Dan in the thermos.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled as they gave me a huge hug.

"Danny you did it! You defeated Dark Dan!" Sam said as she gave me a kiss. I kissed back.

"Yeah. I guess I did." I said as we walked home. But Then we were taking into a strange place in the ghost zone…

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha! I did it again! :D I love being cliffy! I don't know why… Anyways what is the strange place? Find out in Chapter 10: Rewards.<strong>


	10. Rewards!

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait. This is the final Chapter! D: Oh well. (Angels vs. Demons might be amazing like this story too!) Well Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Danny, Sam, and Tucker got taken to a place in the ghost zone. It was Clockwork's Layer. Clockwork saw them and grabbed the thermos out of Danny's hand.

"I'll take that!" Clockwork said as he put the thermos in a ghost shield. "I'm glad that you won Daniel."

"Me too. That was scary." Danny said and shuddered. "Now that Dan's in that thermos, he will NEVER return!"

"That is very well true Daniel." clockwork started. "He will never return. As long as I know." Clockwork joked. Danny Chuckled. Just then Skulker came out of no where.

"Um… I don't know why but the whole ghost zone wants to…" Skulker then pulled out a index card. "Celebrate with Danny Phantom because he had saved us from Dark Dan." Skulker finished and looked up.

"Well what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" Clockwork said cheerily as he was running (Or floating) out the door. The trio shrugged and followed Clockwork and Skulker.

As Clockwork, Danny, Sam, and Tucker followed Skulker, they crashed into a big crowd of ghosts.

"What's all this for?" Sam asked.

"This is for Danny and his friends for saving us from Dark Dan!" Desiree said with joy. **(A/N: That sounded like a Christmas poem right there. "With joy" xD) **

"What did he do to you guys?" Tucker asked suspiciously.

"Well before he went to your world, he came into the ghost zone." Ember said.

"But in Clockwork's Layer we saw how Dan got free and he didn't even go near outside Clockworks Layer!" Danny said.

"No. It might have skipped time." Ember started. "When Dan got free from the thermos, he attacked Clockwork and then went outside of Clockworks Layer. He then attacked us randomly and hurt us badly. We hated him. So now he's gone maybe forever, we are going to celebrate with you!"

"Also give out rewards." Walker added.

"Rewards? Why?" Danny asked.

"That's the rules." Walker said and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Now come on! Let's party!" Kitty said as she set out ghostly snacks. **(A/N: Snacks have afterlives too xD)**

* * *

><p>After they celebrated it was time for rewards. Bertrand started talking.<p>

"Now for the rewards! Tucker Foley please step on stage!" Tucker came on the stage.

"Wow! Thanks! Hate to say this but for now… LONG LIVE THE GHOST ZONE!" Tucker yelled at the last part. All the ghosts cheered except for Danny and Sam. "Also, Danny Phantom!" This time Danny and Sam cheered.

"Thank you Mr. Foley." Bertrand said as Tucker bowed and went off stage. "Now the next award goes to Samantha Manson!" Sam ignored her first full name and went on stage.

"Thank you! But If it weren't for what Danny has done for me, Tucker and the whole town of Amity Park, we wouldn't be here right now. So don't go all over and kill him!" The ghosts laugh as in 'Yeah right'. "Anyways Long live Danny Phantom!" Sam finished and everyone cheered.

"Thank you Miss Manson." Bertrand said as Sam went off the stage. "Now the last award for the night and for the one who saved us all Danny Fenton/Phantom!" Everyone cheered as Danny came on stage.

"Thank you for this award Bertrand and all of you." Danny started. "These two days had been a blast. Well scary too. It all started at an old hotel room. Then we were in a dungeon. Now we're in the ghost zone. This crazy adventure was fun and scary and the same time. I would do it again." Everyone gasp. "I know, I know. But still. I would do it again. Maybe not the fighting with Dark Dan part but maybe going into a old hotel." He then winked at Sam. Sam blushed. "Well thank you again and good night!"

"Well that's it! Everyone can go home." Bertrand said as everyone left.

"Well we better get going Clockwork. Bye!" Danny said as the trio flew off.

"Bye Daniel and his friends!" Clockwork said before he disappeared and went back to his layer.

* * *

><p>After Danny flew Tucker home, it was just Danny and Sam.<p>

"Well we did it Danny! We defeated Dan!" Sam said proudly.

"Yeah we did!" Danny said. "And I couldn't have done it without you and Tucker."

"Yeah. We're all in this together." Sam said as she kissed his cheek.

"Yes we are." Danny said as he kissed her on the lips and flying towards the moon.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it! Did you like it? Well that's the end! Sad isn't it? Well here are shout outs to the people who reviewed and made me proud to write this story:<strong>

**Swiftie13**

**Oak Leaf Ninja**

**CSIalchemist**

**doggyjunky**

**Sincerely The Sign Painter**

**Thank you soo much! Thanks for your support and respect! And thank you all for reading! **

**~SamXDanny**


End file.
